


hellfire

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blaze Sapnap, Dialogue-Only, Dream-Technoblade Duel, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Wilbur Soot, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The Nether (Minecraft), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: Um no, but you’re with Dream?Yeah, we’ve been friends for years.I’m fighting him later.Ohhhh that’s why you said ‘Oh no’He's gotten so used to the quiet of the Overworld that two new voices in his head shock him
Relationships: Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowwwwllllyyy catching up. Slowly. Day 20's prompt was "MC Mechanics (Nether/End)" and I decided to play around with Nether mobs a bit. I don't remember what fic I read it from, but _someone_ came up with the idea of the Nether being a telepathic sort of hivemind, and I kind of just ran with the idea of telepathy. This is a weird way of writing that I've never tried before and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Dialogue isn't my strong suit in just normal fics so doing ONLY dialogue was a struggle.
> 
> Also a side note: This was an HTML formatting nightmare but I have never used rich text and I don't know how it works
> 
> EDIT: I missed an italic section for Wilbur. I thought it was perfect ughgg
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

_**Hello?** _

_What?_

**What?**

_**Hello!** _

**Who are you? Why can we hear you?**

_**Wow, could you stand to be nicer?** _

**No, who are you?**

_And where are you?_

_**Uhhh, if I say my name, will you say yours?** _

**No.**

_Sure._

**What? No, we don’t know him.**

_But he’s like us! He can talk like us! It’s been us for YEARS._

**So? It just means he’s from the Nether and close to us.**

_**Wait, years? How long have you guys been up here?** _

**Give us your name first.**

_**I’ll give you mine if you give me yours.** _

_This is ridiculous. I’m Wilbur, but my birth name is Soot, and the other voice is my brother, Techno._

_**You guys sound like Piglins, ha.** _

**We are.**

_**I figured. I’m SapNap and I’m-** _

**A Blaze?**

_**-a Blaze- Wait yeah how’d you know?** _

_Only a Blaze would name their kid that._

_**Hey! Rude!** _

**You just made fun of us for being Piglins.**

_**I didn’t! Piglins just… Have funny names. Like Soot and Techno.** _

_You’re named SapNap._

_**… Fair point. Must be a Nether thing.** _

_I dunno, have you heard Overworld names?_

**You can’t complain, you literally picked yours out.**

_**Yeah, imagine not having a choice in being called Wilbur.** _

_Okay, but at least I’m not named something really dumb. Like Clay._

**If you named yourself Clay, I would disown you.**

_**It’s not that bad of a name…** _

_Oh, did you change your name in the Overworld to be Clay?_

_**No, but one of my friends’ names is actually Clay.** _

**L.**

_Techno._

_**No, he’s kind of right. Imagine being named after a block.** _

**Major L. ******

****_**He doesn’t really go by it though, he prefers his nickname.** _ ** **

_How do you give a nickname to someone named Clay? You can’t shorten it or anything._

**_**Oh, he just goes by Dream.** _ **

_Oh no._

**_**What? Got a problem?** _ **

_Um no, but you’re with Dream?_

**_**Yeah, we’ve been friends for years.** _ **

**I’m fighting him later.**

_**Ohhhh that’s why you said ‘Oh no’.** _

_Yeah, but it’s not actually bad. This is the most excited I’ve seen him._

******I’m not excited.** ** **

_He’s excited._

_**I’M excited. Especially now since there’s more from the Nether around. It’s been…** _

_Quiet?_

_**Yeah, quiet. Dream and George never get it when I say that it’s quiet and that it’s weird. They think the quiet is nice.** _

_Techno and I have each other but even then, it’s not as loud as the Nether is. I get it._

_**Nice to know someone does.** _

_We used to have a pretty big litter and we lived in a bastion so it was really loud no matter where we went._

_**The fortress used to be so overwhelming that the house I live in now is so underwhelming.** _

**The only thing that keeps our house from being too quiet is a gremlin child that we found.**

_You found._

**WE found.**

_**Yeah, I guess Dream and George keep it lively. Maybe the quiet’s not so bad.** _

_No, just different. Besides, there's three of us now. Maybe it won’t be so quiet anymore._

**If you two keep me up or distract me during my duel, I’m sending you both back to the Nether.**

**_No promises, Techno. Dream IS my best friend after all._ **

**If he’s as good as everyone says he is, then he shouldn’t need any help.**

**_Fair enough. Uh, I want him to win, but good luck._ **

**Thanks… I’ll see you afterward, I guess.**

_Can’t wait to actually meet you SapNap!_

_**Yeah, can’t wait to meet you guys!** _

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Like I said, I think it was definitely different from the other works in the month.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated so please don't be shy!


End file.
